1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of modular building systems. Embodiments of the invention include, a modular building system comprising planar sheets of material having an interior cellular configuration and moment connections, which are combined by pressure fit with tool-less or limited tool assembly mechanisms and can be used, for example, as spatial partitions, platforms, structural supports, or supports for articles. Specific embodiments of the invention provide structures having a seemingly homogenous, flowing ribbon structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need in the field of building systems to provide a modular system that is quick and easy to assemble, requires few or simple tools to no tools, and is just as simple to disassemble. Platforms, shelters, spatial dividers, and support structures to name a few could all benefit from an improved modular building system.
For example, in disaster relief situations where temporary housing is needed it is critical to be able to respond quickly to those in need by providing structurally sound shelters. In construction, however, quick and simple usually results in lower quality and/or strength of the assembled product. Further, it would be advantageous to be able to re-use the materials by having a modular system that can be disassembled without damaging or destroying the components of the system. The use of external brackets and screws or clamps can damage the surface of the building materials rendering the materials unusable even after the first use.
Current modular construction systems using panels of sheet material and specialized connectors or brackets are typically difficult and time consuming to assemble. One way to avoid using specialized connectors for these modular systems is to substitute the brackets, connectors, and related hardware with strips of adhesive tape. Use of adhesive tape strips, however, compromises or sacrifices the overall strength of the constructed system. In particular, the tape is not very strong and any strength it provides to the system is external and lies along the seam.
Another disadvantage of existing systems exists in the area of exhibiting products for display, such as at trade shows. Exhibitors are given access to an exhibition area only a short time prior to the show to be able to set up their exhibits. Some locations even require the hiring of a union representative for installing the support systems used to display the products if tools such as a hammer, drill or screwdriver are needed, which unnecessarily adds to the exhibitor's overall cost for the show. Thus, modular display systems that can be assembled with no tools or merely an allen wrench would be highly desired. Further, in exhibition-type applications it would be additionally desirable to have a display system that is aesthetically pleasing, especially one which provides a surface for displaying products that appears to be a continuous surface and/or appears to be a single structure instead of modular.
In light of the above-described issues, the present invention provides modular building systems with few parts, which can be assembled and disassembled with few simple tools or no tools, which can be used multiple times without damaging the surface of the main building components, and which provide strong, rigid structures having an internal means of support.